Temptation
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Sasuke was tired and wanted to sleep, so feigned sleep in the hope that Naruto would notice and stop talking so he actually could. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


Temptation

We were under the shade of a tree and I was tired. If only this idiot would shut up so I could sleep. It was the middle of the day so I couldn't entirely blame him for keeping me up. Regardless, I kept my eyes closed and pretended to sleep, hoping he would notice and take pity on me. There had been a test today that I'd spent most of last night studying for. Naruto would say I didn't need to because I was a genius. Everyone praised me like that for always being the top of the class and I guess it didn't look like I put much effort into it even though I did. So it didn't normally make me feel much of anything.

It was different with Naruto though. That idiot knew how much I studied. He even worried that I pushed myself too hard. Either way, hearing him earnestly calling me a genius was a nice feeling. He didn't just think that because of the results so it made me happy to hear it. Although he might just see me that way because of how much he struggles with school. He had a bad rep for being the class clown and no one thought he put any real effort in due to how he acted. I, unfortunately, was one such person. I looked down on him and that didn't sit well with him. Naruto was used to the ridicule he got but that didn't mean he ever accepted it. That was something I always respected about him.

Anyway, we didn't like each other much so we didn't talk either. Luckily, we never ended up paired together on a project because I'm sure it would have went terribly back then. Things changed when I was assigned as his tutor though. The tension that day was palpable. We had a bad start, fighting with each other often. Honestly, it was my fault. Naruto tried, gave it his all, and I didn't believe him. The fights came about because I thought his confusion came from not paying attention or trying to understand. It was only when the blond had walked off looking hurt and frustrated, muttering, "You're just like everyone else," that I understood how wrong I was.

Given how I never quite apologized over it, I'm not sure how I mended things with him in the end. I was just lucky he was such a forgiving guy. There's no way most people would have accepted my way of dealing with being at fault. A friendship blossomed from all that after some time. Even though I would never admit it aloud, I was really grateful the two of us were forced together like that. Naruto was a great guy and I was unbelievably lucky to have him. He was loyal and committed, did his best to do right by you. Honestly, I sometimes wondered if I deserved a guy like him in my life. Ha. The idiot'd definitely get mad if he heard that.

Somewhere along the way, I'd developed feelings for him. It wasn't a secret I was gay and it was truly weird how people seemed not to pick up on it with how I ignored all the girls that pined after me. Maybe it was because I didn't show any interest in anybody. Naruto said he wasn't sure which way I swung because of that. I'd obviously told him I was gay since he wanted to know. When I asked about him, I felt this hope surge up in me when he'd told me he was bi.

Neither of us had really dated, but Naruto had messed around a bit. There was a part of me that was bothered by it since I liked him and all but I was just grateful that's all it ever was. This idiot always teased me about never getting physical with anyone. It was embarrassing but his teasing never made me feel like there was something wrong with the fact that I hadn't so much as kissed someone yet. There were a lot of people who would find that weird. Almost wrong. Naruto just liked to harass me about it because he knew it riled me up. He always knew where the line was where it would begin to bother me too. He was always good about that so while I never appreciated the teasing, I wasn't bothered by it either.

"Oh, and then...! Ah...Sasuke, are you sleeping?" Naruto suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts.

I guess he just noticed my fake sleeping. After drowning out his words with my own thoughts, hearing my name brought my attention back.

"Hmm... I guess you are, huh?" Naruto continued to talk despite that. "That's right! You had a test today. I completely forgot. Man, you shoulda just said somethin' instead of listening to me ramble on."

What? No way. You do so many embarrassing things when I tell you that. Geez, you've offered me your lap as a pillow, given me your jacket as a blanket or something to lay on, and anything else you could come up with. I didn't deal well with that kind of thing in the first place, never mind out in public where everyone—Wait, why are you touching me?!

It felt as though my heart was going to jump out of my chest as his fingers moved through my hair. It was suddenly very quiet as he stopped talking. He just kept petting my head, humming after a little while. His fingers in my hair felt nice. Despite my shock and embarrassment at the attention I was getting, I didn't want him to stop. The feeling easily lulled me off into an honest slumber. Once I was too far gone to come back I felt his breath on my ear and his soft voice whisper warmly, "Sweet dreams, Sasuke."

So it wasn't until I'd woken up some time later that I wondered if he'd known I was awake the entire time. It seemed that way. Haa... It would be just like him to go along with the act and then do something like that when he thought I wouldn't hear it. Either way, I was really embarrassed right now. Though that realization was some of it, most of it came from the tanned body pressing into my own. He was snuggled into my back, his face pressed into the crook of my neck and his breaths fanned over the exposed skin. One of his arms was situated under my head so he must have taken great care not to wake me while doing so. The other one was gently hugging my waist.

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing. My pulse was running rampant and my stomach had butterflies in it. It was too embarrassing being like this in public yet I couldn't bring myself to pull away. His presence and warmth felt good. Being like this with him felt too good. It outweighed my embarrassment. I'd never agree to this but since we were already like this I didn't want to pull away. Naruto was a naturally affectionate and cuddly person so it wasn't weird for us to become like this when we were alone. In public I could deny him, but when we were alone I couldn't resist him. This was something I craved all the time but didn't have the nerve to initiate myself.

Thankfully we weren't somewhere on the school property that many people frequented. If there were people watching us, I wouldn't handle this so well. Then I felt movement behind me and the blond squeezed my waist. His lips brushed my skin as he spoke and it set my body on fire. His voice was gruff from sleep and he was so close to my ear it sent pleasant shivers down my spine. Oh god, this wasn't good. He was turning me on.

"Are you awake, Sasuke?" He asked and continued after I didn't respond. "You are, aren't you? You're too tense to be sleeping."

Fuck. I just wanted him to keep talking even though it was a bad idea. As long as he wasn't forced to get up or think too much, his voice would stay like that for a while. I twitched when he mumbled my name and nudged my back with his nose, wanting a response from me.

"Y-Yeah..." I said while letting out a breath.

Ugh. Did I seriously just stutter like that? Shit.

"Mmm. This is okay, right?" He'd moved his lips next to my ear and I bit my lip with a blush. "No one's around so..."

"It's fine." I somehow managed not to stutter that time but my voice ended up strained instead.

"Hm? You okay?" Naruto asked, noticing it.

Instead of speaking, I merely nodded. I didn't trust my voice with this. That only appeared to worry him more. He urged me to roll around and thankfully his voice was returning to normal now. This idiot wasn't going to stop until he got his way and I needed to get rid of this blush before facing him. It was obvious when his patience was running out. There was this frustrated tone as he said things like "Hey!" and "Come on, turn 'round already." Before long he would force me to look at him. If it wasn't out of concern, that kind of thing would irritate me.

Either way, I complied. The blond did not look impressed when he saw me. His eyes scrutinized me for the slightest sign something was wrong. I'd resisted him so now he was really suspicious. When he huffed in defeat, I knew he was done. It was a relief because being this close to his face was just asking for my face to flush all over again. He growled moodily when I tried to pull away. He was upset because he couldn't figure out what was up with me and wasn't letting me leave. In a show of compassion, he pulled my head under his. He knew how uncomfortable having our faces that close together would make me.

It was pretty like him to get like this when he couldn't find what he was looking for. I knew how much it bothered him when he couldn't help me so I didn't complain. Even if Naruto understood it wasn't anything serious because he couldn't find any signs that something was wrong, my resistance told him something was up. He didn't like being left in the dark. He wanted to be there for me. I appreciated that. It was really sweet of him. So now that he knew he was being denied that he was being possessive. It was a little mean of me, but I sometimes went through these motions just to get him like this. There was a large part of me that enjoyed him like this. Of course there was a part of me that felt bad for putting him through this too. It just felt too good sometimes. There were times I needed that from him too though. It could be really comforting, in a different way than he normally was.

For now, I just snuggled up to him like he wanted me to. It was honestly really cute how he always wanted to cuddle like this when I kept things from him. Something about it made him feel better. I enjoyed it so it's not like I minded but I didn't really see why it did anything for him. Well, maybe it had to do with how much he loved cuddling in the first place. I lightly fisted his shirt unintentionally when his arms held me firmly against him. My face was all red again but I didn't bother letting go. It didn't make a difference now so I closed my eyes and settled into him. And then—

 _BRIING! BRIING! BRIING!_ The bell went off. A disappointed moan almost escaped my lips when I heard it. I didn't want to go to next period. There was a displeased sound from Naruto as he held me tighter. It brought a lightness to me to hear that and I relaxed against him. Before I could even tell him we had to go he was saying we should skip. It didn't surprise me to hear him say that but he must really not want to move for him not to wait for me to say something first. I sighed in exasperation at him despite finding those sentiments absurdly tempting.

"School's important, Moron." I said.

"I know, but I don't care right now." Naruto complained.

"...You don't care very often." I deadpanned.

"Uwah! That's not true!" Naruto whined.

"Do you know how often you've suggested skipping to me?" I retorted.

"...Well, that's... different." Naruto mumbled.

"Oh yeah? How so?" I said with a wry smile.

There was an unnatural pause before Naruto spoke up again, surprisingly serious.

"You're just that tempting." There was a hint of humor in his voice, but it was too mellow and calm to not have some truth to it.

It felt impossible to respond to that. I didn't know what to make of it. Even though it would be easy to go off of it as lighthearted teasing, it was obvious from his tone that he asked me to skip so often because of me. I could feel my pulse throbbing away at this revelation. Fuck! What did it mean? Naruto noticed the change in me and tried to laugh it off and pull away. It was probably for my sake. It wasn't like him to back out of a comment like that and if he thought I was handling it poorly he'd give me an out. He wouldn't force the situation on me if I wasn't prepared to deal with it. He was always... so good to me.

There was no letting this one slide for me though. I wanted to know what he meant. He hinted at something serious at those words. This idiot had expected me to answer depending on whether I wanted to know or not. Since I didn't say anything and I had a very obvious change in my breathing and tension he had gotten the wrong idea and tried to pull out for me. That wasn't going to pass. So when he moved away from me, I launched myself at him. He yelped as I glared down at him. I straddled his waist and trapped his hands above his head. Naruto was looking up at me in shock.

"No... Tell me what the hell that was supposed to mean." I demanded.

He calmed down and relaxed when he understood what was happening. He even smiled at me a little. It caught me off guard and I loosened my grip on his wrists. Easily taking advantage of that, he pulled them free. I scowled and mentally cursed but all he did was poke my stomach and rest them on his own so it wasn't a problem. Since he wasn't going to run off, I sat in his lap and watched him.

"It's really exactly as it sounds, Sasuke." His voice had a soft affectionate lilt to it I hadn't heard before and it truthfully went straight to my groin. "When I'm with you, I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Why?" I asked.

My throat was dry and I swallowed nervously.

"Hmhm. I wonder..." Naruto smiled mischievously.

"Damn it, Naruto, don't—!" _Screw with me_.

The words never came out. Naruto had flipped us over. I was on my back with him between my legs. He leaned over me and looked down at me smugly. Something about all this was appealing to me and I didn't know what to do about the nervous flutters in my chest.

"Don't what?" Naruto smirked knowingly.

The way he said that, as if he already knew the answer and in a low tone, coupled with a smile that could only be described as _promising_ had me inhaling sharply. What the hell? Was he acting all seductive-like on purpose?! My body, along with my face, was getting hot. If things went on like this it was going to get pretty tight down there.

"...I just want an answer, Naruto." I muttered while looking away.

"So do I." Naruto retorted easily.

"…" God, my face felt hotter still.

"Are you refusing?" Naruto breathed against my ear.

Fuck! When had he gotten that close?! Shit! And it was definitely getting tight down there!

"I asked first." I said desperately.

"I _promise_ I'll answer you as soon as you answer me." Naruto said.

Somehow, it sounded like he was promising more than just a simple answer.

"...Don't screw with me." I muttered. "There. Happy now?"

"Hmhm. Greatly. Now that wasn't so _hard_ , was it?" Naruto asked.

The way he emphasized certain words was sending all the wrong messages in me. Haa... Or all the right ones. I really had no idea at this point.

"Anyway, I want to." Naruto said.

"...What?" I said utterly lost with those words.

He pulled back with this smug smirk before answering me.

"To screw you." Naruto said.

All I could do was painfully whimper his name. It came out unbidden and completely out of my control to stop. Did he really just say that? My body trembled in approval at his words and my breath hitched. Then he was abruptly kissing me and my mind went blank. I closed my eyes and hugged his neck as I kissed back. It felt so good to be kissing him for real. There was definitely a tent in my pants and I was soon made aware that the blond knew about it when he pressed his leg into it. I broke the kiss with a moan and he leaned into my ear.

"And by the looks of it," Naruto whispered huskily and nibbled on my ear, "so do you."

God, he did all of this on purpose. Fuck. Yet all I was doing was nodding in agreement with him while grinding up into him. Up to this point I'd always pleasured myself from all my dirty thoughts of him. I was unbelievably excited at the notion of being touched by him. It was embarrassing but I was already wet down there. Naruto chuckled into my ear in a rather pleased manner at my response. His lips moved down my neck, sucking and biting. I tilted my head away for him and closed my eyes, enjoying everything he did to me.

Soft groans escaped me from all the wonderful sensations running through me. He was marking my collarbone now and his hand was under my shirt. At first he only caressed my stomach but then his attention moved to my nipples when his hand ascended to my chest and grazed them. He hummed happily when he found them already hard under his touch. At this rate, with me grinding into him undeterred, I was going to cum in my pants. Dragging my fingers into his hair, I tugged insistently on it. I wanted him kissing me again. He finally complied when I whined his name.

"Naruto, I..." I said after the kiss ended, wanting to tell him to hurry up but finding it difficult to get the words out through everything I was feeling right then.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head curiously at me but then smiled at me as if he understood and kissed me again. "Oh yeah, I guess I didn't properly say this. I like you lots too, Sasuke."

"What? Oh... No, that's... not what I was going to say..." I flushed and stumbled over the words, feeling both ecstatic and guilty over my idiot's words.

I wasn't sure how to go on from there. It made me really happy to hear him say that and I should properly respond to those feelings. Right now I just really wanted him touching me though. He hadn't actually stopped but that was the point. My stupid blond was bringing me closer to the edge as this conversation went on. I really needed him to hurry up.

"No? Then what was it?" Naruto asked and thankfully didn't look upset with my words and lack thereof.

After sending me a quick smile, he returned to lavishing my neck with attention. I tilted my head for him again and ran my fingers through his hair. It was obvious he was waiting for my response because he wasn't completely focused on what he was doing. The words were still difficult to get out past my moaning.

"I... I need you... t-to hurry up." I gasped and he pulled away to look at me amusedly, thinking I was being impatient. " _Please_. I-I can't..."

I roughly thrust up into him, hoping that would get the point across. Apparently it did because he was making that understanding face again. He probably actually got it this time since his gaze flickered down to my grinding hips.

"Oooh, well, that does make more sense." Naruto grinned in joy and amusement. "Honestly, it sounds kind of appealing to make you cum in your pants buuut it would just be too evil to do that here so yeah, okay. I'll hurry up."

There was a part of me that wanted to address the fact that it was _not_ okay for him to make me do that anywhere but that wasn't important right now. Naruto heatedly kissed me as he pulled my shirt up to my armpits. Then he ducked his head down to tease a nipple. I arched my back as his tongue circled and rubbed it. When his leg suddenly pulled away from my arousal my moans became whines. Naruto smirked around the nub he was sucking on. He lightly squeezed the bulge in my pants before unclasping my pants.

My breath hitched in anticipation as a warm hand reached under my boxers. I trembled at the new sensation of his fingers squeezing and rubbing my heated flesh. Who would have thought someone else's hand would feel so much better? Then he told me to lift my hips before attacking my other nipple. I obeyed with a soft groan and he pulled my pants down. He smirked up at me as he skillfully stimulated my cock. I'd been watching him the entire time and it was somehow more embarrassing to be like this with our eyes locked together. The look on his face told me he was enjoying every second of it though.

He muttered that I looked too erotic before focusing his attention downward. Since he said it like a complaint, I knew it really got to him. It sent an unexpected warmth through me. My thoughts were quickly thrown out the window though when his tongue roughly lapped up all the pre-cum from my tip. He glanced up at me afterwards, licking his lips with a smirk as if to say it tasted good. Then he ran his tongue up my length and just teased me until I started whimpering. He slowly engulfed my cock just so he could torture me some more.

After taking it all into his mouth, he began to suck. It was just light in the beginning. As much as I wanted to complain, I was sure to climax really quickly if he didn't. He moved his mouth along my cock, allowing his teeth to graze me occasionally. It was a really wonderful sensation and I bit my lip while fisting his hair. His tongue rubbed the sensitive skin and he swirled it around the tip every time he pulled away for a breath of air. Then he was nipping gently at it with his teeth. He focused all of his attention on my slit, his hand distractedly stroking me in the meantime.

"N-Naruto..." I pleaded when I sensed my end coming.

His gaze flickered to me briefly before deepthroating me again. I threw my head back with a gasp when he suddenly sucked harder than before. That was all it took. While I orgasmed, he hummed around my cock. I wasn't able to stop myself from bucking up at him as I came. It didn't hinder him any and it all just felt so good. Once my hips stopped moving and he'd swallowed all my cum, he pulled away. He left a trail of butterfly kisses up my body as he climbed on top of me. He grinned down at my flushed and satisfied form as he stroked my cheek. Naruto pushed my hair back as he leaned down and softly kissed me.

"It's your turn now." Naruto murmured against my lips before sitting up.

Ah, that's right. My eyes dropped to the very obvious erection hidden under his pants. I was so wrapped up in all the pleasure he gave me that I forgot all about him. When I thought of doing all the stuff he did to me I tensed up nervously. Unlike Naruto, I had never went off experimenting with anyone. My idiot already knew that but it didn't make me feel much better about this. I sat up and looked at him uncertainly. There was a soft look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what I was thinking. I didn't doubt that he really did this time.

"You only have to do what you're comfortable with." Naruto assured me, affectionately kissing my neck.

I tilted it without much thought and relaxed under his tenderness. He didn't need to say that for me to know but it was nice to hear anyway. My blond pulled me into his lap and I moved a hand under his shirt. Moving my lips to his neck, I attempted to do what he was earlier. This was really awkward but his light encouraging touches allowed me to get past that. He was quieter than me but was still making pleased sounds so I was fine with it. It was when I moved my hand below the waist that his voice started to match mine. His breath hitched and he groaned softly.

The arm around my waist held me tightly now and I was glad for such a strong reaction from him. He murmured my name lowly as I hurriedly pulled down his pants. It sent a shiver down my spine. Fuck! He can't talk like that! Ugh... I was probably going to be hard again after this. When he said my name again in that goddamned sexy voice of his my lower region responded immediately. It was already starting to come to life again. Shit. Either way, I looked up at him like he wanted and he pulled me in for a kiss. I moved my fingers into his hair as I leaned into him. My blond rubbed his thumb across my cheek while I jerked him off.

Breaking the kiss, I latched onto his nipples next. He groaned softly as his hands caressed my sides. Shifting in between his legs, his touch moved to my back now. His fingers kneaded the skin. My free hand explored his body, feeling how toned it was. When I pulled away, intending to go lower, he grabbed my face and brought it to his again. Naruto gently tugged on my lower lip until my lips parted and his tongue darted inside. His kiss felt hungry, like he wanted to ravage my body all over again. I trembled at the thought, craved it, and my body responded in kind to that.

It was hard for me to pull away and deny him that but I wanted to finish what I started. The idiot could do whatever he pleased afterwards. He looked discontent with my action but looked away with a huff when he saw my face. I smiled a little at him. Geez, he really was such an idiot. When I kissed down his chest and stomach I felt his gaze return to me. It was somehow exhilarating to know he was watching me. His fingers knotted in my hair and idly massaged my scalp as I went lower.

Focusing my attention to his leaking cock, I hesitantly lapped at his pre-cum like he did. It was more bitter than I'd expected but I liked it this way. Normally, I'd get back at him for all his teasing earlier but I didn't have the faintest clue of what I was doing so I let it go this time. Flickering my gaze up to him occasionally to make sure I was doing it right, I swallowed as much of his cock as I could without gagging. The movement in my hair stopped at this point but that was a good thing. It meant he was enjoying himself too much. I did my best to mimic him, slowly becoming more confident from the sounds he made.

"S-Shit, Sasuke... I'm... I'm gonna..." Naruto panted.

It was obvious what he was trying to tell me. I hummed acknowledgingly like he did, smirking when his whole body jerked and he came. I remembered the sensation from when he did it to me though I was already orgasming. After swallowing the bitterness that filled my mouth, I crawled back up his body and nuzzled his neck. Naruto chuckled lightly and ran his fingers through my hair affectionately. It was a nice feeling but I wanted him to touch me like before again. So I sat in his lap and pressed my erection up against his stomach.

There was a moment of silence and then this moron was laughing again. More heartily this time. I pulled away with a scowl, ready to glare bloody murder into him, but he crashed our lips together before I could. The kiss was demanding and I succumbed to it willingly. This aggressiveness felt too good. He laid me on my back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands rubbed my chest and heated the skin with desire. My lower region was already throbbing with a need for him. Damn it, I didn't want to go through all this foreplay again!

"Naruto." I said warningly.

"Hm?" He gave me a confused look, clearly not knowing what my problem was.

"You've already done all this." I glared.

"The same could be said for what you're trying to hurry me on to." Naruto replied smugly.

A vain throbbed in frustration at him. There was a light laugh at my clear annoyance with him and then he was kissing me again. It didn't make me want to forgive him this time. However, the hand that abruptly grasped my dick did. I groaned in relief as he nibbled on my ear, asking, "Happy now?" He sounded more amused than anything but I wouldn't have cared either way. In response, my legs moved of their own accord around his waist. It surprised me when he jumped a little and his actions slowed as if his mind had wandered off.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He pressed his face into my neck and his movements returned to normal.

"You were... distracted." I stumbled out.

Naruto didn't deny my words but the unspoken question of what that distraction was remained unanswered as well.

"Naruto." I said in exasperation.

He was being a real pain. I didn't want to have to force my mind to stay functional right now.

"I just..." He paused and laughed a little. "I'm being a bit impatient, I guess."

It took me a second to understand what he was getting at. Honestly, Naruto, what was wrong with you? We jumped right into this and yet you felt uncomfortable asking for sex? We did everything short of it from the get-go.

"Hn. You're a moron." I said.

"W-What...?!" Naruto looked up at me with a shocked face.

"Just do it if you want to." I glared at him as I said so.

"...For real?" His expression hadn't changed yet.

My eye twitched and then his face split into that shit eating grin of his. He laughed happily as he nuzzled my neck again. Good. I could stop thinking now. Unfortunately, the blond got my attention again when he started rummaging through my pants. Before I could ask what the fuck he was doing, he made an "aha!" sound and pulled something out. It was my hand cream. Ah... I see. Right. We needed to use something as lube if we were doing this. My nerves shot through the roof again and I tried to focus on the hand stroking my length instead of what he was about to do.

I instinctively clung to him. It was enough to tell him how I was feeling. He pulled back and smiled warmly at me. Geez, that face didn't help at all Moron. Then he kissed me as he slid a finger in. My body automatically tensed up but I forced myself to relax and focused on the pleasant feelings he was sending through me. It was hard to ignore, especially when he added more fingers and it started to sting, but he was careful and diligent about it so it was manageable. Then his fingers brushed that spot inside of me and everything changed. Without being able to stop myself, I exclaimed, "There! Right there!" The awkward feeling I felt for having someone's fingers up my ass vanished and all that mattered was experiencing that pleasure again.

My mind wasn't coherent enough to really notice, but I thought he muttered something like "so I found it". Naruto continued to stimulate that spot as he prepared me. It brought a sudden impatience in me to have him inside me. I growled out for him to hurry and was about to say a bunch of vulgar things that would spur him on when he kissed me. Whether he knew what I was about to do or just felt like kissing me right then, it definitely saved him from losing control. I drowned in the kiss as my mind was overwhelmed from the wonderful sensations his hands were bringing me. My excitement peaked when he removed his fingers.

My idiot sat up and I watched in anticipation as he rubbed more hand cream around his cock. Then those blue depths locked on me. He seemed nervous all of a sudden, which was weird because I knew he'd done all this before. Naruto had told me all about it when he first got laid so he must know what he's doing. He slowly shuffled forward when I moved my legs around his waist. This moron continued to hesitate on what he was doing until he was finally lining up his cock with my entrance. Then he looked up at me again with this worried expression and actually told me what was bothering him this time.

"It's... It's going to hurt." Naruto said, looking for all the world like he was about to do something horrible.

Geez, so that's what it was? Honestly, I should have known. It was obviously going to bother him that he couldn't make this painless for me.

"I know, Moron. I'm inexperienced, not uninformed." I retorted calmly, hoping our usual banter would help calm him down.

"I know that!" He pouted. "I just... needed to say it."

I sighed softly. No, of course it didn't.

"...Come here." I waved him towards me.

It would probably be better for both of us this way. Since it was going to hurt, I'd want to hold onto him. This idiot, of course, buried his face in my neck like I expected. He forced his arms under me and held me to him.

"Shouldn't I be the one doing that?" I teased with a smirk.

"Shud up!" He mumbled into my neck.

"Alright. Will you put it in now?" I smiled affectionately at him and patted his head.

Naruto grumbled something incoherent before complying. The sharp pain was immediate. I winced and gritted my teeth while fisting his shirt. He instantly froze at my action. His body was tense. I tightened my legs around him so he wouldn't pull out. There was no changing this part. After a moment, he moved one of his hands between our bodies. My blond stroked my cock as he carefully moved forward. He started rambling some unnecessary things like "I don't have to put it all the way in" or "just tell me if you want to stop". Geez, stop being such a moron already.

When he attempted to actually not put it all in I growled vehemently at him. I cursed him until I felt his balls pressed against me. There was a short pause while I panted. Then he quietly murmured to tell him when he could move. Maybe the idiot expected me to lash out at him again. I did react pretty poorly over what was clearly just concern for me. My gaze dropped to him and I loosened my grip on him a little now that we were stationary. I gently ruffled his hair with a smile. Cerulean eyes peaked up at me from the action. They blinked at me a couple times before he leaned forward and kissed me.

That moved him in me and I managed to suppress the wince. It wouldn't be good if this imbecile saw that. He'd freeze up again and I definitely wanted that kiss. After a few minutes of chaste kisses and light touches, I told him to try moving. Naruto tensed up at my words but gave a light nod. He tentatively moved his hips, pulling out a little to test the waters. He had our foreheads together and his eyes burned into me for any signs of discomfort. I wouldn't say I was about to cry out in pleasure but it didn't hurt either so I nodded for him to continue. He glanced away for a second. Since his face looked thoughtful I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and assumed he was considering what he should do next.

This retard looked like he was prepared for the worst when he looked at me again and I idly had to wonder why he wanted to have sex with me if it was causing him this much distress. Either way, he carefully rocked his hips forward. My lips parted as a pleasant feeling came over me. The blond let out a breath when he saw my expression. He didn't need a nod to continue this time. He properly moved his hips in shallow thrusts as he searched for that spot again. It felt good and I tilted my face up towards him. I tugged on his lip before they descended on mine. He hugged me tighter to him as I ran my fingers through his soft tresses.

As if on cue, once our kiss ended he hit it. My eyes widened and I threw my head back as I let out the loudest moan yet. His lips assaulted my neck as he pulled out all the way before thrusting back in. Naruto's movements were rough and fast but consistent. He found a pace and stuck to it. I clung to him as if my life depended on it and I had no idea what I was saying during it. All I knew was his name came out of me a lot and he liked hearing it. Well, the few times I caught him saying mine sent a yearning sensation throughout my body so I understood why. I felt the tightening in my stomach as my climax approached.

God, this felt so good. It suddenly made perfect sense why Naruto would go through all that anxiety for this. Then he was clumsily kissing me as I came. He didn't slow down through it. If anything he sped up. It felt great to have him still moving in me as I orgasmed. It wasn't much longer before he came too, pulling out just in time. He dropped on top of me and hugged me tightly as we panted. Once I came down from my high and looked around, I suddenly felt like my stomach had gotten tangled in my intestines. I bolted upwards while cursing. What was I thinking?! We were still at school!

"Uwah! What's wrong?" Naruto looked up at me from where he had fallen beside me.

I glared daggers at him. What the hell did he mean 'what's wrong'?! I swear, if he fucking thought it was okay to do it out on the school lawn—any lawn—we were going to have problems. The moron looked confused and looked around in wonder. Then his expression slowly changed and he shot upwards too. Well, thank fucking god for that.

"Oh, I, uh... Ahaha. Oops." Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek. "Um... At least no one was around?"

"Like they would have stuck around after noticing us." I muttered darkly.

Naruto gulped nervously and scratched his head while looking away. I sighed heavily. The idiot was just trying to make me feel better. I got myself dressed before kissing him on the cheek. Then I got up while not paying attention to him. It would definitely leave me embarrassed if I saw his face right now.

"Come on, Moron, let's go home." I muttered.

"Okay! Which one?" Naruto said cheerfully as he hurried after me.

"It doesn't matter." I said, glancing back at him to see him fixing up his clothes.

"Well, no one should be home right now so how about mine?" Naruto suggested. "Oh. Unless you don't wanna wear my clothes."

There was a part of me that wanted to address that 'no one should be home' comment of his but I decided to ignore it. Regardless of whether he thought to continue what we were doing or not, he'd definitely make a comment on it if I brought it up.

"I don't mind." I shrugged.

"Great! Because I really like you in my clothes." Naruto grinned and hugged my side.

"...Idiot." I muttered.

He giggled and kissed me on the cheek. Then he started nuzzling it. Damn it, he was being way too affectionate right now. He looked put off when I scowled at him.

"What? That 'no public affection' rule still stands now that we're dating?" Naruto pouted.

He looked so disappointed I didn't know how to react. Shit. How was I supposed to tell him to stop when he made a face like that? I didn't like how him saying we were dating softened me up to the idea too. The retard must have noticed because he returned to happily smothering me with affection. Then he mumbled about how my heart was racing and I shoved him away. Screw it. This was not happening.

"Gaaah! I'm sorry! Don't push me awaaay!" Naruto cried and tried to snuggle into me again.

That wasn't happening though. I couldn't deal with that right now. He looked pretty upset about this development and was kicking the ground dejectedly. That's what you got for pushing things, you moron. His gaze was burning into me. The blond knew he'd fucked up so I knew he wasn't trying to get me to cave into letting him have his way again. Looking at him was too difficult right now though so I ignored the look. There was obviously something on his mind or that he wanted and I'm sure it'd be written all over his face but he'd just have to suffer for a while. Or give up. Which didn't seem likely with him.

Then his fingers brushed against mine unexpectedly. I ignored it the first time but when it happened a couple more times I glanced back at him. He was staring at my hand. Blues calmly locked on my onyx when he noticed me watching. We silently stared at each other before I looked away with a huff and took his hand. God, what a moron. He really was going to be the death of me. Geez. My ears felt so hot right now. And damn it, he's giggling like I just promised him ramen or something. I squeezed his hand and muttered for him to hurry up.

"Heehee. I can't wait to tell the guys." Naruto said.

Ah, that's right, I didn't actually...

"I..." I hesitated and cerulean eyes looked at me curiously.

"Sasuke?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"I like you a lot too... Idiot." I muttered while looking away.

Ugh, my face felt way too hot.

"Ah... I'd be shocked if you didn't after all that." Naruto chuckled.

Geez, why did he have to be so dense?

"No, I..." I scowled as I stumbled over my words again.

The stupid blond pulled us to a stop at my words and forced me to face him. Then he tilted my face up to him and kissed me. It was sweeter than all the other ones and I melted into it even though there were people around now. His fingers slid into my hair while I lightly hugged his waist. He smiled softly at me as he pressed our foreheads together, his hands moving around my back.

"I know." Naruto said and his arms tightened around me. "I'm glad you said it."

"Ch', Idiot..." I mumbled as I looked away.

"Ah! Actually, what about our bags?" Naruto said as he looked back in the direction of the school.

I sighed as I dropped my forehead against his shoulder. Way to ruin the moment, Moron.

"Eh? Sasuke? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. Let's go back and get them." I said.

He still looked confused as I pulled away and headed back but that was to be expected. I looked back at him when he snatched my hand again. He was smiling like he'd just been handed the world. Geez. Idiot...


End file.
